The Flare
by mary's-baby
Summary: Buffy and the Scoobies meet the vampires from Twilight and they help against the Trio.
1. The Meet

Chapter 1: The Meet It's a very warm night in Sunnydale. There are 2 girls in the largest cemetary. One is waiting by a tree and the other is about 50 feet from the first. When the second girl reaches the first, the first one turns to face her. "Hey there, new girl." "Hi, you must be Buffy, the Slayer." "Yeah, and you are?" "My name is Bella Swan." "Well, Bella, why the meet in the dark?" "I want you to meet my boyfriend and his family to see how much they have in common with your band's 2 subs." Right then the Cullin's walk up to Buffy and instantly she sees that their skin is like Spike and Angel's skin. They all walk to Buffy's house and Buffy invites all of them inside. "Dawn, this is the Cullin's and Bella Swan." "Hi there, will all of you be going to school with us with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Cullin?" "Yes, Dawn, they all will be, along with another small group of kids from another family." "The Kintrall's." Mrs. Cullin added for her husband. Buffy asks a little confused, "So, which one is your boyfriend, Bella?" "This is him, Edward." Edward steps forward, "Hello." 


	2. At School

**Chapter 2: At School**

**After meeting the Cullin's and Bella, Buffy and Bella become best friends. "So, Bella, are you loving Sunnydale?" "Yes, I am as a matter of fact." "Bella, do you have a problem with lesbians?" "Buffy, you are talking to a human that is dating a vampire. So, what do you think?" "Oh ok, just asking because here comes my girlfriend, my best friend, and her girlfriend." Buffy says as Faith, Willow, and Tara walk up. "Hey baby, who's this?" "This is Bella, she's new to town and school." "Oh, so you're showing her around?" "Yeah, I've already told her about the Scoobies and each of our relationships." "Well, hi Bella, I'm Tara and this one is Willow and the dark head there is Faith." "Nice to meet all of you, here comes my boyfriend and his foster brothers and sisters." Edward walks up and kisses Bella. "Hey Buffy." Edward says. "Edward, honey, this is Faith, Tara, and Willow." "Nice to meet all of you." Faith starts to feel kind of funky and Buffy notices. "Baby, you ok?" "I will be when I find out what that bad vibe is that just hit me." "It's probably the Kintrall kids." Edward adds to Faith's amazement. "Do you know them?" "Yeah, they have followed my family around everywhere because of Bella." "Why Bella?" Willow asks a bit confused. "Because she is a normal human, not a vamp or a witch." Edward explains to Willow. "Oh, ok I get it now." Willow says.**


	3. The Flare Starts

**Chapter 3: The Flare Starts**

**After about 3 months, Bella and Buffy are really close friends and hang out every day just the 2 of them. Willow starts getting really jealous because Buffy hasn't asked Willow to patrol with her at all. Willow calls Buffy's cell phone one day. "Hey Buffy, can I talk with you about something?" "Sure, Will." "Why haven't you wanted to hang out with me at all?" "Oh sorry, I have been a lousy friend to you, Will. I have been talking to Bella about some things." "Like what?" "About Faith, you, and Tara." "What about all of us?" "Well, I explained to her that you and Faith used to date and now you are dating Tara and Faith is mine." "What else?" "I don't think that me and Faith are gonna work out Willow." "Ok, I know how to fix it, me, you, and Faith need to hang out even if it is just the 3 of us. I don't think Tara wants to come along because of Faith." "What about Faith bugs your girl?" "That fact that we are exes. I think that Tara is worried that we might get back together." "I don't think that will happen. It just don't seem like you would ever leave Tara." "I won't leave her, Buffy. I am in love with her completely." "I know Will, believe me I know." "Ok, I'll try to get Tara to come with and how about we all hang out tonight?" "Sure thing, love ya." "Love ya too Buffy." They hang up and Willow rushes to Tara. "Hey baby." "Hey kitten, what's up?" "We are gonna hang with Buffy and Faith tonight at the Bronze." "I don't wanna go. You know why." "I'm not gonna leave you baby. I wish you would trust me." "I do trust you, it's Faith I don't trust." "She's not gonna come between us, Tarebear." "Ok, I'll go after we have lots of love." Willow smiles an evil smile.**


End file.
